


What's in a Name

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [18]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: She knew Daniel was waiting but she needed a few more minutes to herself.





	What's in a Name

She knew Daniel was waiting but she needed a few more minutes to herself.

In the mirror she saw a woman who, at age 27, had already lived a life most wouldn't dream of. She'd been called numerous names throughout that time. Many were good; some were not. She was Agent Carter to her colleagues, Miss Carter to the Jarvises, Peg to Howard and Rose, English to Angie. 

She thought she'd been called every name possible, but today, she was facing a new one. One that both excited and scared her, but one she was proud to be called.

Wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the one-word prompt: wife.


End file.
